


Long Time, No See

by marichatting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually Don't Read This, Also it's super cliché, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, I wrote it in thirty minutes in the middle of the night, Like tbh just don't, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: Years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Harry run into each other in a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late-night totally cliché barely-a-fic that I wrote in thirty minutes, so don't expect a masterpiece.

"Dracko?"

"It's Draco, actually, thanks."

Harry perked his head up at the familiar voice and name, and was shocked to see a familiar face no one he knew had ever expected to see again.

"Draco?" He said, stopping the man in his tracks and standing from his seat. "Draco Malfoy?"

Slowly, Draco looked at him. There was an odd look in his eye- shock? Fear? Excitement? Harry couldn't tell. "Harry Potter," he finally breathed. "Long time, no see. I have to admit, I never thought I'd ever see you again."

Harry chuckled. "Same here. After the- after school- you just kind of disappeared. Teddy told me the two of you talk, but that's all I've heard of you. What have you been up to all these years?"

Draco shrugged. "Just trying to make a life for myself on a clean slate in a place where not everyone hates me. What about you?"

Harry laughed. "Wow, you must really be isolated from- you know- if you don't know every detail about my life."

Draco chuckled. "It's that bad, is it?"

"They had a field day- no, a field month- when Ginny and I split a couple of years ago. All conspiracies- who cheated on who, who was secretly gay, all of it."

Draco laughed. "I can hardly imagine."

Harry stared at him for a moment, contemplating. "Do you- do you want to sit with me?"

Draco hesitated, but only for a moment. "Sure, thanks."

They took their seats at a small two-person table in the corner of the small, cozy coffee shop.

They sat and chatted for a solid hour, just catching up with each other and what's been going on in both the wizard and muggle worlds.

"This has been nice," Harry finally said after a while. "We're actually getting along- when we were in school, I never would have thought that possible."

Draco chuckled. "You and me both. This has been nice though. Should we- maybe- do it again sometime?"

Harry smiled and nodded, his light brown cheeks flushing slightly. "I'd like that."

Draco smiled at him, his pale skin turning just slightly pink. With a quick glance at his watch, he stood. "Well, I have to go now," he said. "But this has been fun. Here," he pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and took Harry's napkin, scribbling down a series of numbers. "This is my phone number. Let's schedule that next time, okay?"

Harry nodded, staring at the napkin, but didn't say anything as Draco started to walk away.

"Draco, wait," he finally called to him just before he walked out the door, drawing the attentions of a few strangers. He stood, walked over to him, and began speaking under his breath.

"Just so you know, those lies the press made up when Ginny and I split? The- the gay ones?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"They're- um- half true. In a way."

Understanding dawned in Draco's eyes, and he nods.

"Good to know," he said cryptically. "See you, Potter."

Harry grinned. "See you, Malfoy."

*** Three years later ***

Draco had never been more nervous.

He clutched his jacket pocket, ensuring the small box was still there, as he sat at the coffee table, waiting for Harry to arrive.

Finally, the quaint coffee shop's bell tinkled, and Draco snapped his head up to see Harry walking in through the door, a loving grin on his face.

"Hey," Draco greeted him, smiling and standing up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hi," Harry responded cheerfully. He looked around at the coffee shop and chuckled softly. "Wow- this place brings back memories."

Draco smiled. "That's why I chose it, actually."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, giving him a questioning look.

Draco softly chuckled and shook his head. "I promised myself I'd wait until after lunch- but I can't wait."

Slowly, Draco dropped to one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket, receiving a gasp from Harry.

"Harry Potter," he said. "When we were kids, I would've thought anyone who told me I would ever say this to you was mental, but- I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, so, Harry: will you please allow me to spend the rest of my life with you, and marry me?"

Harry giggled giddily, tears of joy swimming in his green eyes. "Absolutely, yes."

Grinning like a madman, Draco stood and embraced his soon-to-be husband, sliding the ring onto his finger as bystanders applauded.

"I love you," Harry whispered to him through the embrace.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in so long aaahh!! I'm sorry I've been horrible about it lately, but I promise I've got a good (much longer than this) Drarry thing in the works.
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
